Transcript:The Invasion
This is the transcript for "The Invasion". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: Nearby Stuffedgomery. The Ship of Legends is pulling in] Yellowbeard: Stuffedgomery is on the horizon, mateys! It's time to teach those stuffed animals a lesson they'll never forget. Arahahahahaha! Swashbuckler: Oh, this is going to be great. Ha ha! I can't wait to eat all of the meat off of those creatures. Ha ha! Buccaneer: We'll make those stuffed animals pay for all of their wrong doings. Freebooter: Making them pay, huh? Sounds like a good idea. I can't wait to tear them apart! Landlubber: Those puny plush toys will suffer my wrath. Yellowbeard: That's good determination in all of you, men. Now, our heading, Weigh? Weigh: We're not that far away from Stuffedgomery. Anchor: Soon, the entire species will be killed! Yellowbeard: Yes. Retribution will be sweet! Everyone: *laughs* [Scene: The Harvester Farm. Donnie is eating breakfast with his farm animals] [Suddenly, Donnie sees the Ship of Legends approaching Stuffedgomery] Donnie Teddy: This is bad. Really bad. I need to tell my brother about this! [Donnie calls Ronnie on his cellphone] [Scene: The L.O.D.G.E.. Ronnie's cellphone begins ringing] Rookie Agents: Boss, you've got a call. Ronnie Teddy: Who could it possibly be? [Ronnie picks up his cellphone] Ronnie: Hello, this is Ronnie Teddy, the leader of the L.O.D.G.E., what can I help you with? [Scene: The Harvester Farm] Donnie: Ronnie, it's your brother, Donnie. [Scene: The L.O.D.G.E.] Ronnie: Donnie, why are you calling? [Scene: The Harvester Farm] Donnie: I've got bad news. A pirate ship is approaching. It could be the ship of the Yellowbeard Pirates. [Scene: The L.O.D.G.E.] Ronnie: That is an emergency situation. I'll meet up with you as soon as possible! [Ronnie ends his call with Donnie] Elite Agents: What are you doing, boss? Ronnie: Come on, men. We need to get to my brother's place... now! [Ronnie, the Elite Agents and the Rookie Agents begin to walk away] [Scene: The Beehive. Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead are looking outside of the window] Smile Buddy: Boss, I've got some bad news! Silly Bee: What? Is the BFC back to annoy me? Mr. Sprinklehead: Quite the opposite, actually. Me and Smile Buddy saw a pirate ship out there. Smile Buddy: We came to the conclusion that that pirate ship belongs to the Yellowbeard Pirates. You know, the crew we were supposed to fight before you ran back to Stuffedgomery? Silly Bee: Don't question me again, Smile Buddy! I left for the safety of you guys! Smile Buddy: You don't give a darn about either of us. We're your lapdogs. If any of us die, you'll just laugh it off! Silly Bee: Never snap back at me again, Smile Buddy! Mr. Sprinklehead: So, what do we do, boss? Silly Bee: We stay in here. We're safe in here, not out there. Smile Buddy: Hiding like a wuss once more, aren't you? Grow a spine and man up. I don't want to be led by someone who talks a big game but can't back it up because he's weak and stupid! Silly Bee: I'm not going out there! Stuffed animals die out there. If we stay in a safe place, we just may live another day, but I'm not risking my life just because one of my men gains courage! [Smile Buddy strikes Silly Bee] Silly Bee: Why you—? Smile Buddy: I've had enough of your nonsense! You either go out there right now and prove yourself as a true hero of Stuffedgomery or you stay in here, living safely and serve as a reminder to everyone of how much of a coward you are! Silly Bee: A hero, eh? Well then, maybe I just might go out there and save Stuffedgomery! Smile Buddy: That's the spirit. Stand up for what you believe in! Silly Bee: Onwards, men, we're going to take down whoever stands in our way! Smile Buddy, Mr. Sprinklehead, the Catbots, the Dogbots and the Birdbots: Yeah! [Scene: Stuffedgomery. The Yellowbeard Pirates have arrived] Silly Bee: This is it, men. They've arrived. Donnie: Brother, I apologize, but now we may have no choice but to fight. Ronnie: I understand, Donnie. There's no turning back now. Yellowbeard: Citizens of Stuffedgomery, your reckoning is coming. Surrender now or else... [Landlubber brings a tied up Carlos to the front of the Ship of Legends] Yellowbeard: ...he dies. Silly Bee: You think I'm going to surrender to a filthy pirate like you, Yellowbeard? No way! Ronnie: Stuffedgomery is our home. Donnie: It is our job to protect it. So you mess with him... Everyone: ...and you mess with all of us! Yellowbeard: Well, I do believe we have our answer, mateys. With that being said, Carlos Chihuahua, do you have any last words? Carlos Chihuahua: Down with the Yellowbeard Pirates! [Yellowbeard beheads Carlos] Yellowbeard: Let this be a warning to all of you. You don't mess with the Yellowbeard Pirates! All of the Yellowbeard Pirates: Yeah! Yellowbeard: Also, you chose the wrong option. Then again, it wouldn't have mattered in the long run anyway, even in the rare event that you did surrender, me and my crew would have killed you all. But, since you didn't choose option A, that'll make your deaths all the more sweeter. Now, Yellowbeard Pirates, attack them! [The Yellowbeard Pirates get off of the Ship of Legends and onto Stuffedgomery, setting off to kill its citizens] Donnie: For Stuffedgomery! [The citizens of Stuffedgomery rush into battle with the Yellowbeard Pirates] Fletcher Huntley: Verruckter, they're coming towards us. Any plans in mind? Verruckter Wissenschaftler: Ich habe einen Plan. (English translation: I do have one plan.) [Mr. Gold, Link, Reuben, Cassady, Cameron, Platano, Orbit, Mitsubishi, Jimmy, Clinton, Ezekiel, Layla, Weston, Torricellian, Penrod, the unnamed LEGO minifigures and the unnamed dolls place something under their opponents] Mr. Gold, Link Retro, Reuben Bandit, Cassady, Cameron, Platano Cascara, Orbit Atmosphere, Mitsubishi Motor, Jimmy Bozobo, Clinton, Ezekiel Tradesperson, Layla Esposito, Weston Moneybags, Torricellian Cleaner, Penrod Microeconomics, the Unnamed LEGO minifigures and the Unnamed dolls: The TNT is prepared, sir. Donnie: Wait? Did they just say TNT? Ronnie: Change of plan, guys. Silly Bee: You need to get out of there quickly! The Catbots, the Dogbots and the Birdbots: What, boss? [Suddenly, the TNT goes off, causing the Catbots, the Dogbots and the Birdbots to fall into the ocean, deactivating them] [The Elite Agents and the Rookie Agents rush at them] Weigh: Look at these idiots, Anchor. Anchor: It's a shame. They actually think that they have a chance of winning. Elite Agents and Rookie Agents: Die, you pieces of trash! [Suddenly, Weigh and Anchor slice through the Elite Agents and the Rookie Agents one by one, killing them] Unnamed sheep: Down with you, you baa-d guy! Landlubber: Heh heh. You puny plush toys actually make me laugh! [Suddenly, Landlubber throws multiple axes at the unnamed sheep, killing them] Unnamed horses: You're all going to die! Freebooter: Do you guys even have any use anymore? [Suddenly, Freebooter stabs all of the unnamed horses with his knife, killing them] Unnamed chickens: You figures have ruined our lives for the last time. Time to end this! Buccaneer: My apologies, but were not going to stop ruining your lives. Hee hee hee. [Suddenly, Buccaneer stabs all of the unnamed chickens in the chests with his sword, killing them] Unnamed pigs: Instead of rolling in mud tonight, I say we roll in your blood! Swashbuckler: Mmm... smells like porkchops. Ha ha! [Suddenly, Swashbuckler bites all of the unnamed pigs on their throats, killing them] Unnamed cows: Moo-ve over, Yellowbeard. We've got business to take care of! Yellowbeard: Funny you should say that. Coincidentally, so do I. [Suddenly, Yellowbeard stabs all of the unnamed cows in the chests with his sword, killing them] Yellowbeard: Arahahahahahaha! Ronnie: Our armies were decimated, Donnie. There's no way we can beat this guy. Donnie: Maybe, but we can still try. Yellowbeard: Ah, so some stuffed animals still remain? [Yellowbeard chases after Donnie] Ronnie: Watch out, Donnie! [Ronnie pushes Donnie out of the way, getting stabbed by Yellowbeard in the chest with his sword instead, killing him] [Donnie begins to cry] Donnie: Ronnie, you died protecting me. I shouldn't let your killer stay alive! Silly Bee: Donnie, you saw what happened to your brother. You can't beat him! Donnie: It doesn't matter, Silly Bee. I don't care if I beat him or not, I just want to kill him! [Donnie goes to rush at Yellowbeard, however, Swashbuckler bites onto his right leg] Donnie: Ah, curses! Get off of me, you carnivore! Swashbuckler: I don't think so. Ha ha! You're pretty tasty, and I'm not letting you lay a finger on the captain. Ha ha! [Suddenly, Buccaneer stabs Donnie in his left leg with his sword] Buccaneer: With both of your legs down, there isn't any way you can possibly attack. Donnie: How could you—? [Suddenly, Freebooter stabs Donnie in both of his arms with his knife] Freebooter: With your arms down, it makes you pretty useless in combat because you can't use them. [Suddenly, Landlubber hits Donnie in the head with his axe] Landlubber: Now the puny plush toy can't see straight. Heh heh. Swashbuckler: He's all yours, captain. Ha ha! Yellowbeard: Excellent, officers. Now it's time me and this teddy bear bid adieu. Donnie: I'll kill you! I don't care if I can't move or not, I will kill you! Yellowbeard: Ah, it's nice to have dreams, kid. [Yellowbeard slits Donnie's throat, killing him] Yellowbeard: Now, who else wants to die today? [Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead begin to shiver in fear] Yellowbeard: Look at these fools. Completely harmless, aren't they? Arahahahahaha! At least the other guys put up a fight, even if they were defeated quickly. They're not even trying. Swashbuckler: What do you say we do with them, captain? Ha ha! Yellowbeard: Oh, we'll still kill them, but I've got a plan, matey. I've built a mega bomb. We'll be placing it on Stuffedgomery tonight to get rid of any evidence that stuffed animals existed. I want to see the last of the stuffed animals go up in smoke. So how 'bout we tie 'em up in rope and watch 'em go kaboom? Arahahahahahaha! Swashbuckler: As usual, it's a great plan, captain. Ha ha! Yellowbeard: Weigh, Anchor, get them! [Weigh and Anchor grab rope. Afterwards, they tie up Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead] [The Yellowbeard Pirates walk away alongside the tied up Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead] [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair. The members of the Stuffed Animal Pirates have woken up] Jingle Snowberg: Dang it! How'd we get tied up here? Pumpkin Emerson: The last thing I remember is getting betrayed by Carlos, captain. Woofworth: I have no clue what happened after that. Psyduck: Psy-yi-yi-yi-yi! (English translation: You can count me in as clueless for this one!) Jingle: It doesn't matter. We have to get out of here. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Pikachu: PIKACHU! [Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, breaking the rope and freeing himself and the rest of the Stuffed Animal Pirates] [Scene: The entrance of the Figure District. The Stuffed Animal Pirates are riding on their ship] Jingle: We need to get back to Stuffedgomery, men! Pumpkin: What about the BFC, captain? Woofworth: They're probably dead, Pumpkin. We didn't see them when we got out. They most likely were killed fighting the Yellowbeard Pirates. [Suddenly, bubbles appear from underwater] Pikachu: Pikachu-pika-pi! (English translation: Men, look at this!) Jingle: What is it, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika! Pika! (English translation: Bubbles! Bubbles!) Jingle: Bubbles, eh? That could indicate something. Let's check, men! [The Stuffed Animal Pirates get off of their ship and go into the ocean. As they do, the members of the BFC and Renata pop out, revealing that all of them are still alive] Jingle: Well, what do you know? These guys are still alive! Bedtime Bear: Ah, where are those Yellowbeard Pirates?! I ought to kill them all! Jingle: My apologies, Bedtime Bear, but they're not here. It's just me and my crew. Bedtime Bear: Those jerks escaped?! How? I've never failed a battle once in my life! Tito Bear: The Yellowbeard Pirates didn't play fair, B.B., one of his crewmates bit onto one of my legs. In my opinion, biting is the lowest tactic you have to go to if you want to win a battle. Milo Watson: So what I'm getting here is that Renata was right? Goon: It would appear so, cousin. Black-eyed Jake: That's good and all, but where could Yellowbeard and his crew have gone to? Renata Ratcliffe: Odds are that they went off to Stuffedgomery. Black-eyed Jake: Why would you say that, Renata? Renata: Yellowbeard absolutely hates stuffed animals. After I joined his crew, I heard one of his men saying that after he defeated you guys, he would go off to Stuffedgomery and kill the entire species and then destroy Stuffedgomery in order to get rid of any evidence that they existed. Goon: Well, this sucks. What do we do now? Bedtime Bear: We need to do whatever we can. I never lose a fight. If Yellowbeard was somehow able to get a win over me, I need to get my win back. We need to set off to Stuffedgomery as soon as possible. Jingle: Well, come aboard my ship, friends. Me and my crew will be happy to take you there. Bedtime Bear: Alright, men, let's get on the ship! [Jingle throws a rope down to Bedtime Bear. After doing so, the members of the BFC and Renata get on the Stuffed Animal Pirates' ship] Jingle: Now, off to Stuffedgomery! [The Stuffed Animal Pirates' ship sets off, beginning to leave the Figure District] [Scene: A few minutes later on the Stuffed Animal Pirates' ship] Renata: Brr! My clothes are wet. I need to change them. Jingle: There's a closet in my chamber, Renata. You can get changed there. Renata: Thank you, Jingle. [Renata goes into Jingle's chamber] Jingle: Okay, boys. We're not that far from Stuffedgomery. It's time we take our home back! All of the Stuffed Animal Pirates: Yeah! [Bedtime Bear is looking down underwater. As the ship moves, he sees a corpse that appears to have fallen in the ocean] Bedtime Bear: Guys, look! [The members of the BFC and the members of the Stuffed Animal Pirates look down] [Camera zooms in on the corpse. It is revealed to be Evan's] Jingle: Alright, mateys. Bring in this corpse. [The rest of the Stuffed Animal Pirates throw a rope and climb down it to retrieve Evan's corpse] Jingle: Renata, you might want to get out soon! I think that you'll want to see this. [Scene: The closet in Jingle's chamber. Renata has put on a green bra and green panties] Renata: What could Jingle be going on about? [Renata puts on a plaid mini skirt to cover up her green panties. Afterwards, she puts on a black tank top. Once finished changing, she leaves the closet in Jingle's chamber and goes off to the front of the Stuffed Animal Pirates' ship] [Scene: The front of the Stuffed Animal Pirates' ship. Renata has arrived and the members of the Stuffed Animal Pirates have retrieved Evan's corpse] Renata: What's going on, boys? [Renata looks down as the camera zooms in on Evan's corpse. The camera then zooms in on her, who is looking at it in horror] Renata: That's Evan's corpse. Where'd you guys find it? Jingle: It was the oddest thing ever. One moment we were sailing away casually, the next moment we find this corpse floating underwater. I figured I'd get a closer look. Renata: Well, this is Evan. I don't know how he got here. Odds are that the Yellowbeard Pirates threw him underwater once Yellowbeard killed him. Jingle: So, what do we do? Renata: This corpse isn't going to do us any good. If he's dead, he's dead and there's no way in heck that we're going to bring him back. Just start a fire. This body is to burn. [Renata begins to cry] Bedtime Bear: Hey, Renata. Don't cry. I'm sure that there's something we can do. Renata: Like what? You're not the Night King, Bedtime Bear. There's no way you can revive him! Bedtime Bear: First of all, you're right about one thing, I am definitely not the Night King. I mean, that guy didn't even turn out to be a threat in Season 8, but that's not the point. The point of the matter is that I have this. [Bedtime Bear brings out the Shiny Rock] Jingle: The Shiny Rock?! Why, that was an exhibit at the Stuffedgomery Museum. How'd you get your paws on it? Bedtime Bear: I stole it. That was back when me and the SPD were enemies. The good thing about this is that it says it has magical properties. I don't know if bringing the dead back to life is one of them but it's certainly worth a shot. Renata: Fine. Let's give it a try. [Everyone on the ship walks towards Evan's corpse] Bedtime Bear: Alright, stand back, guys! Things might get a little weird here. [Bedtime Bear places the Shiny Rock on Evan's corpse] Jingle: So, he just put a rock on a corpse. How is this going to revive him? Bedtime Bear: Patience, young'n. I assume that this stuff takes time. [Suddenly, Evan's left hand begins to move] Jingle: Is-is this actually working? [Then Evan begins to move his right hand and his feet begin to move as well] Renata: Is Evan coming back? [Camera zooms in on Evan, to which he opens his eyes and begins to gasp for air, having been successfully revived] Bedtime Bear: It's... ALIVE! Evan Kelly: Huh? Where in the world am I? Jingle: We're the Stuffed Animal Pirates, young man. It's a pleasure to meet you. Evan: Where's Yellowbeard?! That jerk is going to pay for betraying me! Bedtime Bear: Funny story there. You see, he... got away. Evan: He got away?! How? Bedtime Bear: It's a long story. Look, after you brought us to him, which I'm not forgiving you for by the way, the next day, we were scheduled to fight him and his crew, however, Renata broke us out of his ship's dungeons and we attempted to escape, but they were able to catch up to us and were able to defeat us by some stretch of the imagination. Then again, Renata told us that they don't play fair, so we shouldn't have expected much. Anyways, he's on his way to Stuffedgomery right now to take out his aggression on stuffed animals by wiping out the entire species and then he wants to destroy Stuffedgomery to get rid of any evidence that stuffed animals existed. The crazy thing is that this guy doesn't even have a reason to hate stuffed animals. They never did anything to him personally, but he believes that he and his crew were sent to kill stuffed animals. Evan: Wow. Yellowbeard's crazier than I thought. Alright, where are the Figure District Mercenaries? If we want to stand a chance at defeating the Yellowbeard Pirates, we need as much help as we can get! Renata: Umm... about that. Evan: What, Renata? Renata: Well, after you died, Yellowbeard gave two options to your men: they join him and live or they stay loyal to you and die. As expected, a majority of them were cowards and chose their lives over loyalty and thus they joined him, but the soldiers that didn't join his crew were killed by him. The only reason I joined was to break out the BFC and prevent them from fighting the Yellowbeard Pirates, which brings us to where we are now. Evan: Well, this is the worst situation we can be in right now. There's not that many of us. Yellowbeard has way more men than we do. How can we possibly hope to defeat him? Bedtime Bear: We can try, Evan. That's all we can do. If we win, we win but if we lose, then we lose as a team. Evan: Well, when did you become Captain America all of a sudden? Bedtime Bear: It's what a true leader should act like. If I'm in charge, I got to keep my group pleased. We all want to take down the Yellowbeard Pirates, so whether we succeed or fail, we still put up a fight. Evan: Fine. We're all going to die anyway. If I die for a second time, I just want to punch Yellowbeard's face one time! Bedtime Bear: Excellent. Now men, win, lose or draw, we bring what we can to those schmucks. Let's go kick some pirate butt! Everyone: Yeah! [Episode ends] Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts